In Harms Way (TV Series)
"In Harms Way" is the third episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 22, 2023. It was written by Corey Reed and was directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot The lives of many are put in jeopardy in Alexandria while one survivor in particular must take on the greatest tasks possible. Synopsis Picking up immediately where Broken Family left off, Rhys calls out to Laura and Kyle to arm any able bodied person. He then runss straight for his house bursting through the door he shouts to Judith to get R.J. and take him up to the attic. She asks why but he tells her just to do it, she does so. Rhys grabs food from the kitchen as well as blankets and pillows. He also hands Judith her gun and sword telling her and R.J. he loves them, he kisses them on the head and tells Judith to barricade the door and not to leave until he tells them to. She asks what's going on, they're here he tells her. Outside, Laura begins to fire on the Whisperers and Walkers, she and several guards take out many Walkers but suddenly a scream echoes through Alexandria, Laura tells Scott to take over. She goes off to find the source of the scream. Aaron locks Gracie and several other kids in the basement of his house telling them not to leave, he leaves Barbara in charge of them before rushing outside. He charges towards the incoming herd but then notices another gate being opened up and more walkers flooding in. "Holy Shit, it's happening again" he utters. Down in Negan's cell he watches as the walkers pile in, he looks at the door praying it is locked for once. Rhys tells Judith she cannot help and that she needs to stay here and protect her brother, she says she can help more than that. Rhys agrees with her but tells her that's why he needs her here, because she can defend herself and she knows what to do if there is an emergency. She finally gives up and he says goodbye before locking the attic. He runs downstairs and outside. Outside at the end of the herd, Alpha and Beta watch. Alpha claims it's taking too long. Beta agrees. He calls over a female Whisperer named Gamma and tells her to sneak in and kill the boy from the inside. Gamma nods before stumbling off into the crowd of walkers. Alpha and Beta walk away with a small herd of their own. In Rosita's house, Eugene helps her to the bathroom and into the bath. She tells him to run the water. He does so while she takes off her trousers. He awkwardly looks away but she tells him to grow up and to go and find Aaron or Rhys. Just then, Laura bursts in and looks shocked. She goes straight for Rosita asking what she needs. She tells her to find Aaron or Rhys. Laura agrees and promises to find them, Rosita thanks her as she leaves. Outside, the walkers are overrunning the guards quickly. Everyone retreats to the houses. As the Walkers and Whisperers spread out. Rhys is fighting with several Whisperers and cut them down when he sees Aaron throw a molotov at a group at a gate, he runs down to help Aaron seal the gate. As they lock it, Rhys jokes about how this is not the welcome home party he expected. Aaron laughs and tells him, he'll organise him the party he deserves if they survive this. Once the gate is sealed, Aaron climbs another ladder and throws another cocktail down onto the herd, several screams can be heard from Whisperers as the walkers turn on them. Rhys and Aaron share a glance of relief before turning back to the infiltrators. As more and more people lock themselves in Laura finds it harder to move through the herd undetected, as she kills a Whisperer she realises, she can actually move through the herd. Rosita is panting loudly as Eugene holds her hand, she looks as if she is about to scream but Eugene looks out the window and sees tons of walkers, he covers her mouth and tells her to shush. Down in Negan's cell the walkers are in masses now, several walk down the stairs near his cell and he swears as they look around he keeps quiet but the shelf he grabbed onto when he stumbled back breaks and falls, the walkers pile into his cell as he looks terrified at the door. Just then he sees eyes staring at him, not just walker eyes but Whisperer eyes, then Whisperer moves and pushes through the group to find the key. Up in the attic, Judith paces around, she then eventually finds an automatic rifle. She kisses R.J. and says for him to stay quiet and practice his reading and she'll be back soon. She unlocks the door and climbs down. She runs downstairs and hears shouting from Negan's cell. She climbs over windowsills and down to the door to Negan's cell, she opens fire on the group in the cell with Negan. Killing a few including the Whisperer and disabling the others. She quickly runs over to find the Key and unlocks the cell. Negan hugs her, she gives him the gun as the two move out. Aaron and Rhys hear gunfire from Negan's cell and run towards it slicing down walkers as they go, as they arrive they find Judith and Negan. Rhy's eyes widen in anger at her but Negan steps in and calls him out for forgetting him when this all went down, Rhys is lost for words but Aaron steps in and asks if the family dilemma can wait. They agree before moving out. As they move through the street and up into a house, Rhys explains they can't try and draw them away this time, they need to deal with them here and now. The rest agree. As they move out a Whisperer approaches, Rhys goes to swing for it but it is revealed to be Laura, she tells them Rosita has gone into labour and needs either Aaron or Rhys, preferably Rhys as he's done this before. He is reluctant but Negan tells him to go and that he'll deal with the walkers with Aaron, he should save the baby. Rhys asks him sternly if he's sure he can. Negan swears it. Back in Rosita's house she is panting and panting and eventually gives in and screams, this not only draws the attention of the walkers but some Whisperers too, Eugene quickly gets her to put her pants on. As a walker dives through the window he kills it. He puts her arm round his and begins to help her move. More walkers burst in and he kills them. Just then Rhys arrives. He kills several walkers and jumps in for Eugene. Eugene says to move her to his house because he has a room with steel door and concrete walls because he needs it for his research. Rhys agrees and begins to move her, they move onto the street and Eugene continues to protect them but the walkers are beginning to pile up as Rosita falls, Rhys puts her on his shoulders, as he collapses at the stairs of Eugene's house the walkers continue to pile up. Eugene turns to Rosita and kisses her on the head saying he's always loved her and always will. Rosita tells him to stop. He says "No, not this time." before throwing himself into the herd. Rhys and Rosita cry out as Eugene is devoured but it buys them time. Rhys tells a crying Rosita they have to go. He hauls her up into Eugene's house and into the safe room where he seals the door. Negan tells Aaron to fire up any cars they have left, Aaron objects because of fuel. Negan tells him it doesn't matter anymore, he quickly shows Judith how to make Molitovs and she starts. Aaron asks him what he's planning. Negan grins, "Oh, I'm so back." As Kyle and the others in his house prepare for one last assault, they see Negan and Aaron racing around in cars throwing Molitvs at the herd. Negan moves over to the gate and Judith jumps out and seals it, she jumps back in after throwing a cocktail. They are quickly taking out large groups. Kyle and the others go to assist. As Rosita screams in pain, Rhys supports her. Eventually, he tells her it's here. He tells her it's a boy. However, it isn't moving, he quickly pats it's back and attempts to wake it. It doesn't move or cry. Rhys looks petrified, Rosita begins to cry and scream but suddenly he starts to wake up. He tells Rosita congratulations. As Rhys helps Rosita out the house while she carries her son, they look at Eugene's corpse. Aaron and the others approach them as Rhys puts him down. Rhys looks to Aaron, crying. He then turns to Negan who also looks upset. Everyone surrounds them paying respects to Eugene. Cast Starring * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes * Cailey Flemming as Judith Grimes * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Ross Marquand as Aaron * With Samantha Morton as Alpha * And Jeffery Dean-Morgan as Negan Also Starring * Ryan Hurst as Beta Supporting * Lindsey Register as Laura * David Shae as Dante * Thora Birch as Gamma Deaths * Eugene Porter * Several Alexandrians * Several Whisperers Trivia * First Appearance of Rosita and Siddiq's Child. * First Appearance of Gamma. * Last Appearance of Eugene Porter. * This episode mirrors Killer Within when Lori gives birth while the walkers are let loose on the prison as Rosita has to give birth quietly as not to let the Whisperers find her.